


Come closer

by Softbbbq



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: ., Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softbbbq/pseuds/Softbbbq
Summary: Michael says his goodbye and Trevor can't let him go
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 28





	Come closer

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh 😩

It was perfect, it was almost to perfect, he was dying, there was no other way, the ambulance wouldn't get there in time, Trevor wouldn't get him to the hospital in time, so he laid there, starring up at the bright blue sky, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky it was beautiful, the sun felt so warm on his cold skin, he could feel the hot liquid coming out of his nose, he didn't dare look, he knew it was bad, he knew he'd lost, his ears rang as the gunfire started up again, the shouts and screams of the lost mixed in with Trevors incoherent ramblings, Michael smiled and laughed to himself, His thoughts were going a mile a minute but he wasn't thinking about bleeding out , he thought about his wife, about his kids, they were better off without him, he'd never raised them, was barely there for them when they were growing up, "Amanda" he muttered to himself  
"Michael" a trembling raspy voice called out he felt hands on his chest as he looked up at wide bloodshot eyes brimmed with tears "Your gonna be okay" Trevor shook his head rapidly trying to reassure him. Trevors hands hovered over his body his eyes searching for something unknown  
"Trevor" Michael said wincing "Go on, the cops are on their way"  
His eyes went wider "Are you fucking crazy you stupid fat shit" he snapped this only made Michael laugh, he was going to miss the name calling  
"I guess I am" Michael said with a smile  
Trevor frowned, he was on the edge of tears he saw it in his face, the sirens were closer, Trevor looked scared  
"Go on" Michael said in a soft voice  
"I can't leave you" that was the breaking point, tears spilled down his cheeks, Trevor covered his face with his hands sobbing, he was crying out into his hands, muffled swears, and threats  
"i'm not gonna leave you Mikey " he said coherently "I cant, I can't do it again" he said through bared teeth  
He was slipping in and out, he was freezing  
"Trevor" he said raising his hands placing it on the denim jacket he wore  
Trevor moved closer to him "Yeah..."? He asked eyes wide  
"You gotta go" Michael nodded slowly  
Trevor screamed, he screamed until his throat was raw "I can't"  
he screamed  
"Please" he sobbed tugging on Michaels stained button up  
"We can- we- Michael" he felt his heart stop "Michael"  
"Micheal" he kept repeating his name but he knew it was over, his lip quivered as the sirens crept closer. He leaned in closer, Michaels bright blue eyes stared back unblinking and bare "You better be dead" his voice broke as he leaned in pressing his lips to Michaels, his lips were cold, he was cold to the touch despite the fact the hot sun beat down on the both of him. He had to go, he stood on his shaking legs and looked down at Michael "Goodbye" he whispered as he took off as fast as his legs would carry him, not looking back "You better be dead" he mumbled.


End file.
